


Podfic - I See The Real You

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S1 AU where Sam leaves Dean after Jessica's death. Dean looks for Sam everywhere and finds him in the most unexpected of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic - I See The Real You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepypercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepypercy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I See The Real You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010533) by [KatStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark). 



> For the 2014 Cakebang Challenge on LJ.

Download:  
[MP3 download: (Right click: Save as) **ISeeTheRealYou.mp3**](http://katstark.parakaproductions.com/ISeeTheRealYou.mp3)

OR

Stream:  



End file.
